A Necessary Decision
by superwholockianwriter
Summary: When Dean gets a myterious call from Ben, he knows something is up. And when Ben is kidnapped, Dean must do the unthinkable to save him. Post Season 6.
1. An Unexpected Call

_Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzz._

Dean groaned and ignored his phone. No one important would call him at 6am. And after getting only three hours of sleep, he wasn't too keen on talking to anyone. After a few more seconds, the buzzing stopped and Dean was rewarded with peace once again. But the annoying sound resumed itself a few seconds later.

"Dean, answer your stupid phone," Sam groaned.

"Yeah, whatever."

Dean rolled over and picked up his ringing phone. Through his blurred morning vison he thought the display read _Ben._ But that was impossible. Ben didn't even remember who he was so why was he calling him? At first he thought it was just his imagination, but as his vision cleared and the display name didn't change, Dean knew that for whatever reason, the caller was really his son.

"Ben, what's wrong?"

Sam shot Dean a questioning glance but the older brother shrugged.

"How do you know my name?" Ben's voice asked.

"What do you mean? If you're calling me it means you know who this is."

"I don't. I just felt like someone was telling me to call this number."

"Who told you that?"

"I don't know," Ben responded. "Can you tell me who this is?"

"My name is Dean. And I'm your father."

The line went dead and Dean sat his phone back on the motel nightstand. What was going on?

"What was that all about? Was that really Ben?" Sam asked.

"I think so. But I have no idea why he's calling. It's been three years."

"Do you think we should check it out?"

"Nothing is more important that figuring out what's wrong with Ben. I've got a feeling there's something going on here."

Five hours later, Sam and Dean pulled into Lisa and Ben's driveway and got out of the Impala. Dean wouldn't admit it, but he was excited to see them again. He knew how much hurt he had caused them, but that didn't change the fact that he still loved them. Besides Sam, they were the closest thing to family he had and he would do anything for his family.

"Dean, listen. If things don't go well-"

"Spare me the lecture, Sam. I'm not in the mood."

"When are you ever?"

Dean knocked on the front door, anxiously waited for it to open. The whole time he waited, different scenarios kept running through his head. What if Lisa didn't let him in? What if she somehow remembered him and slammed the door in his face? What if she didn't even live here anymore?

But all his fears were put to rest when the door opened revealing Lisa, just like Dean remembered. The beautiful woman he had fallen in love with.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi. I'm Dean. Your son called me the other day, needing my help."

"What kind of help?"

"Um… He's been having trouble at school. I'm the counselor."

"What? Ben never told me he was having any problems."

"Yes ma'am. It's very serious."

"Come in, please."

Sam and Dean entered Lisa's house and she called Ben to come downstairs. Dean had to rest his hand against the counter to keep himself upright. Coming to this house was a bad idea. There were too many memories flooding into Dean's mind that he didn't think he would be able to take it. But Ben was coming down the stairs and Dean needed to be strong for him.

"Hi, I'm Dean. We talked earlier."

"Hi, I'm Ben. It's nice to meet you. Would you like to come to my room?"

"Sure. We'll be down shortly ma'am."

"Thank you. I appreciate your help."

Dean and Sam climbed the stairs with Ben, but Dean couldn't get the image of Lisa having no clue who he was out of his head. Maybe it had been a mistake to have Cas wipe their memoires. Maybe he could actually have a normal life. _No, they're safer this way. You made the right decision._

They arrived at Ben's room and Sam and Dean sat across from Ben. Dean remembered so many times he and Ben had done this, talking and bonding like any father and son would. That year had been one of the best he had ever experienced. Sure, it had its troubles, but what year didn't? In the midst of all the crap, Dean would always look back on that year and smile. Part of him wished that he could forget hunting and become part of this family forever, but he knew that would never happen. Once a hunter, always a hunter. There was no changing that and it was no use wishing that it would.

"So you're my father?" Ben asked.

"Yep."

"How is that?"

"Look kid, I'm not having that conversation right now but I will tell you that you and your mom used to know my and brother and me. But things happened and your memory was wiped."

"What? That's how you knew my name?"

"Yes, but you can't tell Lisa. She doesn't need to know."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because something is going on with you and it's important that you know all of the details. Now can you tell me why you called me? I know you said that you felt like someone was telling you, but is there anything else?"

Ben thought for a moment then answered, "I've been having these weird dreams lately."

"That's a sign."

"In them, this guy dressed in all black keeps summoning me, telling me that I'm chosen."

"Chosen? Chosen for what?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. That's all he says. He just repeats it over and over until I get so angry I wake up."

"How often do these dreams occur?"

"Every night. I try not to sleep too much."

"Okay, we've got a big problem here," Sam said.

"Thanks for encouraging the kid," Dean retorted.

"Will you be able to help me? I don't want to be chosen. I just want to live my life."

"Yeah, that's how everyone feels. But you've got to suck it up and move on with your life. Sam and I have learned that lesson the hard way."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Ben asked. "This guy hasn't been too clear on what he wants me to do."

"Tonight, if the dream occurs, I want you to reach out to person. See if you can get any information."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Talk to him like you would your mom. He's obviously a real person if he can get into your dreams continually."

"Okay, I'll try."

"That's the attitude. We're gonna talk to Lisa now, but I want you to report what happens tonight."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for coming. I know you didn't have to."

"Of course I did. It's what dads do."

Sam and Dean went back downstairs and found Lisa in the kitchen, sipping on a coffee mug.

"How is he?" she asked. "Will you be able to help him?"

"We should," Dean said. "We'll come check on him tomorrow. If you need anything before that, call this number." Dean pulled a card out of his pocket and gave it to Lisa.

"Thank you so much for your help. You never know what's going on even when it's staring you in the face."

"Yeah," Dean said, coughing. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Once Sam and Dean were back in the Impala, Sam started laughing. "You handled that perfectly."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Why didn't you tell Lisa what happened? You told Ben."

"Sam, I'm not going to put her through that again. We work this job then we get out. That's it."

"You really think you can do that? When are you going to admit that you still love Lisa and want to be a part of her life?"

"You know I can't do that. I tried and it didn't work it."

"It was."

"Yeah, then I had to deal with you and all your craziness. There's always going to be a new threat around the corner and I'm not going to drag Lisa and Ben into this. Not again."

"Whatever you say."

After returning to their motel and vegging out on burgers, pie, and beer, Sam and Dean settled down for the night. Sam fell asleep instantly, tired from his exhausting day. But Dean lay awake for hours, contemplating what Sam had said to him. Going on this job proved that he still had feelings for Lisa and Ben. But were they enough to let them back into his life? No, he needed to keep his distance from them, for both their sakes.

 _Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz._

Dean grabbed his phone, knowing that the call would not contain good news. When the display read "Lisa" his anxiety even more.

"Lisa, what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"It's Ben," she said through sobs. "He's gone. He was asleep and I went to check on him but he's not in his room. I don't know where he is. Please, you have to help me."

"Lisa, calm down. Take a deep breath. Okay?"

Dean could hear her taking a breath.

"Now tell me everything again. Slower."

"Okay. Ben went to bed a couple hours ago and I heard a noise come from his room. I went to check on him and he was gone. His window wasn't open or anything. I searched the whole house but there's no way he could have left."

"We'll be there in a few minutes. We'll find him."

Dean woke up his brother and after grabbing their guns, prepared to leave. They jumped in the Impala and raced towards Lisa's house.

"Do you think the man in the dreams is behind this?" Sam asked.

"He has to be," Dean replied. "There's no other possibility. I just wish I knew who it was."

"Hello, boys. It's good to see you again.

Chapter 2

"Holy crap, Crowley," Dean said and nearly let go of the wheel. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Just popping in for a visit."

"You're the one haunting Ben's dreams," Dean accused.

"Oh no. You've caught me red-handed."

"Tell me where Ben is."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Crowley whined. "I can't give up all my secrets."

"Listen to me, you little-"

"No time for that. Fine, fine, I'll tell you. You boys are always such a pain."

"Crowley," Dean seethed.

"If you want to save your kid then listen very carefully. You'll find him in the abandoned lot behind the pizza place on Main Street. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back. With a father like you, there's no telling what he might do."

Crowley disappeared and Dean hit the wheel in frustration. No matter how many times he tried to forget Crowley and all the pain he caused him and his brother, the demon would do something else that made Dean hate him even more.

"Now we know where he is," Sam said. "That's a good thing."

"Yeah, but he's with Crowley. That's never good. And what would Crowley want with him anyway?"

"When does Crowley ever have a good reason for anything?"

Dean called Lisa and informed her of where Ben was being kept and they would meet her there. Dean hung up and nervously strummed his fingers against his thigh. If anything happened to Ben, Dean would never forgive himself. He was the one responsible for bringing them back into his life and whatever bad that happened to them was his fault.

"Calm down," Sam said. "You'll be no good in a fight if you're stressed out."

"I'm always stressed out. I'll be fine."

"This isn't your fault."

"Of course it is. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to get the job and get out of here. It was a mistake coming here."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Shut up, Sam. I said I didn't want to talk about it."

They continued in silence for the rest of the way, Dean worried about Ben and Sam worried about Dean. They arrived soon after and Dean got out of the car without a word. They entered the building which was brightly lit and there was Crowley standing in the middle. In front of him was Ben, tied to a chair and duct tape over his mouth, but otherwise unhurt.

"Ben, are you okay?"

He nodded.

"Okay, Crowley. The show's over. Hand over the kid."

"Not so fast. We're not all here."

Lisa entered the building and stood next to Dean a mix of fear and defiance in her eyes.

"Welcome, friends," Crowley said. "We are gathered here today-"

"Cut to the chase. I don't have time for your charades."

"Fine. If you insist. I need an army."

"Oh, that's really original. What is it for this time?"

"That doesn't matter. But you might be interested in who I've decided to use. Illegitimate children. There's so many of them in the world that it's wasteful not to take advantage of them."

"Surely there's some way to fix this," Dean seethed.

"Of course there is. But why would you want to do that?"

Dean stared.

"Technically, if the lovers got married, then the child would no longer be considered illegitimate."

"But I don't know who the father is," Lisa said. "There were a few options and I'm not sure-"

"It's me," Dean said.

"What?"  
"I said it's me. I'm Ben's father."

"But how? I just met you yesterday. Will someone please explain to me what's going on?"  
"Basically, we had a thing and I lived with you for a year a while back, but then I had an angel wipe your memories."

"I don't understand," Lisa said.

"That doesn't matter dearie. It's only what you're going to do with this information."

"Dean and I are going to get married. There's no question about it."

"Hang on a minute," Dean said. "Let's think about this."

"There's no buts about it. He's your son too and you should be willing to do anything for your children."

"Can I talk about this with you outside?"

"Whatever," Lisa said and followed Dean into the cool night air. A million different thoughts swam through Dean's brain. We would do anything for Lisa and Ben but getting married was drastic. And he wouldn't be the perfect man that Lisa deserved.

"If we do this-"

"When we do it," Lisa interrupted.

"Yeah, when. I won't be the husband you deserve. I'm not the school counselor."

"I figured that."

"I hunt supernatural things. Ghosts, demons, werewolves, the like. I can't live a normal life with you and Ben. Not again."

"I don't care. I don't want a man in my life. I just want to save my son. And so should you."

"Fine, we'll do it. I'm sorry I'm putting you through this."

"It's nothing. I know you're not used to being a father, but now you can. Prove to Ben what kind of man you are. What kind of a man he should be."

Dean and Lisa reentered the building and announced their decision.

"I figured you would say that." He sighed. "I hate to lose another soldier, but I do love a good wedding. Hold hands."

"We're fine," Dean snapped.

"You've got to make it official. You don't want-"

"Fine, whatever." Dean took Lisa's hands in his own and looked Crowley.

"Now, repeat after me. I, Dean Winchester-"

"Cut to the chase. I don't want to be here all night."

Crowley sighed again. "How did you two ever have a kid together? Dean, if you want Lisa to be your wife, say I do."

"I do."

"Lisa, if you want Dean to be your husband, I do."

"I do."

"Kiss the bride and you're all done!"

Dean kissed Lisa but then quickly pulled away. After all the kisses he had given Lisa, this one didn't feel right. It felt forced.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. And I guess I have to release your son." Ben was set free and Crowley disappeared.

Lisa rushed towards Ben and embraced him, tears spilling out. Dean stood back, trying to process what had just happened. He had gotten married. After all the times that he said he wouldn't, now he had. But it technically didn't mean anything. He wouldn't live with Lisa and Ben and they would continue their lives as normal. But still, the thought of being a husband disturbed Dean and he didn't know why.

The group went back to Lisa's house and enjoyed a cup of hot chocolate together. Sitting there, Dean could almost imagine himself living this life. Almost. He had tried it once and it hadn't worked out; he wasn't eager to try again.

"Thank you for saving Ben," Lisa said. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Don't worry about it," Dean said coarsely. "It was the only way to get the job done."

"I suppose you'll be leaving in the morning."

Dean nodded.

"Good luck. I don't know much about your job, but I know that it must be stressful. Just know that my house is always open if you need somewhere to crash."

"Thanks for the offer."

Sam and Dean stood up, preparing to leave. Dean hated to abandon Lisa and Ben again, but there was no other choice. And there was no point in wallowing in self-pity.

"It was good to see you again. If you need anything, you have my number."

"Okay. You be there safe out there."

"I will."

"Good. I'll expect you home for dinner tomorrow," Lisa said with a forced smile.

"Yeah. I'll try to make it."

Sam and Dean left, and Dean didn't look back. As much as it hurt, he needed to put Lisa and Ben behind him. And he couldn't do that if he was continually worrying about what his life could be like if he stayed.

"You made the right decision," Sam said as they drove back to their motel.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about it."

"I know. But it took a lot of guts to leave."

"Yeah, then why do I feel like I'm the biggest coward in the world? If I was a real man, I would stay with them and not care what happened. It was a necessary decision; not a selfless one."

Dean continued to drive, his music blaring. Maybe if he told himself enough times, he would actually believe in what he had done. But for now he could only see the coward who left his family to protect himself. Dean hated that image of himself but it was the only one he had. He would just have to deal with it. Like he dealt with everything in his crappy, sorry excuse for a life.


	2. Working the Case

Chapter 2 – Working the Case

In the morning, Sam and Dean went back to Lisa's house. On the ride over, Dean wondered what Ben would say about his dream. Had he been successful in receiving information from this mysterious stranger? If not, they would be back at square one and Dean didn't have any other leads.

"I've been thinking," said Sam.

"That's never a good thing."

"After all this is over, I want you to stay here. Cas and I can fight Metatron and you can have a normal life again."

"Sam…"

"No, Dean. I mean it. I know you were much happier when you were living here than any other point in your life. I know that happened to me when I was living with Amelia. So you have to take this second chance and live a normal life."

"But what if I don't want that, huh? What if I want to be a hunter and kill monsters and face demons? What about the family business?"

"Is that really what you want? Would you rather have a normal life or a crappy one?"

"Are you really wanting me to make this decision? What about you?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I've lived without you plenty of times and I can do it again. And hey, at least this time you won't be stuck in Purgatory."

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can leave you again," Dean said. "We need each other. We have to stick together."

"What about Lisa and Ben? Don't they need you too?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now. Let's get the job done then I'll decide."

"Whatever makes you happy."

Dean rolled into Lisa's driveway and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hello again," she said after opening the door. "Did Ben call you again?"

"There's just some business we need to follow up on from yesterday. We won't be long."

"Please, stay however long you like. I'll make some coffee."

"Sounds great."

Sam and Dean climbed the stairs to Ben's room and after knocking on the door, were told to enter. A big smile came to Ben's face when he saw who it was.

"You're back," he said. "I hoped you would be."

"Of course we would. We have to hear about that dream of yours. Did you reach out to the man?"

"I did," Ben said. "And he wasn't too keen on giving up any information, but I did learn a few things."

"Great. What can you tell us?" Dean asked.

"Well, I asked him what his plans were and all he said was that he needed an army."

"An army? Why?"

"He didn't say that. He just said that he needed one and that he wanted me to be their leader."

"Why did he pick you?"

"He said that we had a connection. But I don't see how since I'd never seen him before he started talking to me in my sleep."

"That's a start. Did he say anything else important?"

"Only that everything would be starting soon and that I shouldn't be afraid to fulfill my destiny."

"Well that's a bunch of bullcrap. Thank you for talking to him. You've given us something to go on."

"Do you think you'll be able to help me? I still have no idea what this guy is planning for me."

"Don't worry, Ben," Dean said. "Sam and I are good at saving people. It's what we do. Especially when it's family."

"Thank you. I've never had anyone to stick up for me. Except my mom, of course."

"You're mom's a great woman. Make sure you treat her right."

"I-I will."

"We're gonna go see what we can find out," Dean said. "But if you need anything else, give us a call."

"I will."

Sam and Dean headed back downstairs where two cups of hot coffee were waiting for them.

"Thanks," they said as they took a drink.

"Did you get all the information you needed?" Lisa asked.

"We're getting there," Dean said.

"I'm glad Ben has someone who can be a father figure to him. Growing up without a father can be hard."

It took all the strength Dean had not to tell Lisa everything. He wanted to so desperately. Maybe if she knew, everything would return to how it was before and things could return to normal. But things would never be normal for Dean. He had been in this life for too long for him to ever get to that place again. Even if he did tell Lisa, that didn't mean she would welcome him with open arms and allow him into her family.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Dean said.

After a few more minutes of conversation, the brothers excused themselves and headed back to the motel to start their research.

"So, what do we have to go on?" Dean asked as his brother sat down at his laptop.

"Well, we know that whoever this guy is he can hack into dreams so he must be pretty powerful."

"Right."

"And he has some sort of connection with Ben so it must be someone that he knows."

"Or someone that we know," Dean said.

"Yeah, that makes things more complicated."

"So do we have any idea who this guy might be?"

"No clue," Sam said. "I'll dig around, but until we know more information, there's not much I can do."

"Go get 'em, tiger. I'm going for a food run."

As Dean drove down the local street, heading to his favorite burger joint, images of the year he spent here kept flashing back. He passed the cinema where they had watched movies. He saw children playing in the park and was reminded of the picnics they had shared there. Looking around, he thought he could have a life here again. Things had been great here before and they could be again. Once the battle with Metatron was over, he could come back here and live a normal life. But deep down, he knew that when this battle was over another one would start. He would never get a break in life. When he ran out of the burning house in Lawrence, his life changed forever. It was an illusion to think that he could ever make a life for himself here again. It had been nice before, but in the end, he had just caused Lisa and Ben more pain. And he certainly didn't want to add to that.

For the rest of the day, Sam and Dean stayed in their motel, doing research and trying to find out who this mysterious man might be. By the end of the night, they were not any closer to an answer than they were when they started.

"Maybe we'll find something tomorrow," Sam offered.

"Yeah," Dean muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired of not knowing what we're up against. How am I supposed to fight this thing if I don't know what it is?"

"It's only been a couple days. We still have time."

"Yeah, but every day we don't know what we're up against, the more time they have to recruit Ben for their plan. We need to figure out who this guy is soon before something bad happens."

"And we will. Tomorrow."

Dean lay down on his bed and imagined sacking whoever was behind this. No one messed with his son without having to answer to him. His father may have never cared about him, but he could do differently with Ben. The more he thought about not being there for Ben, the more he wanted to stay. Ben needed a father who would look after him, love him, and always be there for him. That couldn't happen if Dean was fighting monsters all the time. What would happen when those monsters turned on Ben and Lisa and hurt them? Dean would never be able to live with himself if that happened. No matter how much it hurt, Dean would have to leave them behind. Leave that life behind. It would never work out and Dean would be kidding himself if he thought otherwise.

 _Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz._

Dean grabbed his phone, knowing that the call would not contain good news. When the display read "Lisa" his anxiety grew even more.

"Lisa, what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"It's Ben," she said through sobs. "He's gone. He was asleep and I went to check on him but he's not in his room. I don't know where he is. Please, you have to help me."

"Lisa, calm down. Take a deep breath. Okay?"

Dean could hear her taking a breath.

"Now tell me everything again. Slower."

"Okay. Ben went to bed a couple hours ago and I heard a noise coming from his room. I just thought he was playing some late night video games. I went to check on him and he was gone. His window wasn't open or anything. I searched the whole house but there's no way he could have left."

"We'll be there in a few minutes. We'll find him. I promise."

Dean woke up his brother and after grabbing their guns, prepared to leave. They jumped in the Impala and raced towards Lisa's house.

"Do you think the man in the dreams is behind this?" Sam asked.

"He has to be," Dean replied. "There's no other possibility. I just wish I knew who it was."

"Hello, boys. It's good to see you again."


	3. Family

Chapter 3 – Family

"Holy crap, Crowley," Dean said and nearly let go of the wheel. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Just popping in for a visit."

"You're the one haunting Ben's dreams," Dean accused.

"Oh no. You've caught me red-handed."

"Tell me where Ben is."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Crowley whined. "I can't give up all my secrets."

"Listen to me, you little-"

"No time for that. Fine, fine, I'll tell you. You boys are always such a pain."

"Crowley," Dean seethed.

"If you want to save your kid then listen very carefully. You'll find him in the abandoned lot behind the pizza place on Main Street. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back. With a father like you, there's no telling what he might do."

Crowley disappeared and Dean hit the wheel in frustration. No matter how many times he tried to forget Crowley and all the pain he caused him and his brother, the demon always did something else that made Dean hate him even more.

"Now we know where he is," Sam said. "That's a good thing."

"Yeah, but he's with Crowley. That's never good. And what would Crowley want with him anyway?"

"When does Crowley ever have a good reason for anything?"

Dean called Lisa, but instead of telling her what really happened, he said that Ben had just slipped out of the house and that they had found him. "We're bringing him home now." Lisa didn't sound like she really believed him, but that didn't matter.

"Why didn't you tell Lisa the truth?"

"I'm not bringing her into this. It's too dangerous."

"What? Don't you think she has a right to know what's happening to her son?"

"No, not in this situation. Not when Crowley is involved. Once we defeat Crowley, we'll take Ben home and act like none of this ever happened."

"Yeah, but it is happening."

"Not now, Sam. I don't have time for this."

Dean continued driving, nervously strummed his fingers against his thigh. If anything happened to Ben, Dean would never forgive himself. He was the one responsible for bringing them back into his life and whatever bad things happened to them was his fault.

"Calm down," Sam said. "You'll be no good in a fight if you're stressed out."

"I'm always stressed out. I'll be fine."

"This isn't your fault."

"Of course it is. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to get the job done and get out of here. It was a mistake coming here."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Shut up, Sam. I said I didn't want to talk about it."

They continued in silence for the rest of the way, Dean worried about Ben and Sam worried about Dean. They arrived soon after and Dean got out of the car without a word. They entered the building which was brightly lit and there was Crowley standing in the middle. The King of Hell was calm and collect, just as he always was, acting like this was just another day. In front of him was Ben, tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth, but otherwise unhurt.

"Ben, are you okay?"

He nodded.

"Okay, Crowley. The show's over. Hand over the kid."

"Not so fast. We're not all here." Crowley snapped his fingers and Lisa appeared, a look of fear and confusion in her eyes.

"Wh-what's going on? Where am I?" she asked. When she saw Ben, she let out a gasp and tried to rush towards him. But Dean held her back, knowing that any attempt to go against Crowley would end badly.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to break free from Dean's grasp. "I have to save him."

"Not now," Dean said. "We just have to wait."

"And who are you?" she asked, pointing a finger at Crowley. "And what are you doing with my son?"

"I can see why you like her, squirrel," Crowley said. "Just as feisty as you."

"Answer the question, Crowley," Dean seethed.

"Fine. If you insist. I need an army."

"Yeah, what's new? What is it for this time?"

"Some people are trying to take away my title as King of Hell. I've got to give them a lesson on who's the boss."

"What does Ben have to do with this?"

"That's where the fun comes in. See, I knew I couldn't just use any army. Most of the demons are against me so that's out of the option. I knew I needed to find a leader who would do whatever I said. I instantly thought of you."

"I'm flattered."

"I knew you would. But I knew you wouldn't come willingly so I needed to give you some motivation. So I thought, what is Dean Winchester's biggest weakest. His family, of course. I could take little Sammy but I figured I would need to step it up a level."

"Cut to the chase," Dean said. "I don't have time for your charades."

"So pushy. Anyways, I figured that if I wanted Dean Winchester to lead my army, I needed to threaten someone else besides his precious moose. Like his son. So I put a little bug in Ben's ear to reach out to daddy dearest. And here you are. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the call of your son."

"What do you really want?" Dean asked. "What's the whole point of this?"

"It's simple really. Either you give yourself over and lead my army or I take your precious son."

"Everybody just stop," Lisa said. "Are you trying to tell me that this man is Ben's father? But I just met him a couple days ago."

"I promise I'll explain everything later, but yes. I'm Ben's father."

"Okay, well I'm not sure what to think of that."

"I'm sorry to disrupt your little family reunion, but I would rather like an answer. Are you going to come with me or not?"

"Dean, don't do this," Sam said. "We can find another way. You've got too much on your plate right now."

"Yes."

"Dean, no! You can't go with him."

"What else am I supposed to do, Sam? I abandoned Ben once and I won't do it again."

"But at what cost? And since when do we fight Crowley's wars for him?"

"Since he threatened my family."

."Are you going to come with me or not?" Crowley asked. "I don't have all day."

"Release Ben first then I'll come with you."

"Fine whatever you want."

Crowley snapped his fingers and Ben was released.

Lisa rushed towards Ben and embraced him, tears spilling out. Dean looked on, happy that he could do right by his family before he had to leave them. It was the least he could do for them after all the harm he had caused.

"Now, are you coming with me or not? I'm losing my patience."

"I said I was coming and I am!" Dean snapped.

"Dean…" Sam started.

"Sam, no. This has to happen and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'll find you. I promise."

"I'm waiting," Crowley said, tapping his foot.

"Go fight Metatron," Dean said. "And leave me be."

Crowley snapped his fingers one more time and he and Dean disappeared.

"Um… do you think you can explain what's going on?" Lisa asked. "And maybe take me back home?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. We'll take the Impala."

On the car ride back to Lisa's house, Sam explained what had happened the year he had been in Hell. When he had finished, Lisa still had a confused look on her face, but she seemed to be trying to understand.

"I have an idea that might help. Let's get to the house first."

Once they arrived, they all gathered in the living room and Sam began to pray.

"Castiel, I know you never answer me, but this is for Dean. I know he would do this if he was here, but he's not so you're stuck with me. Please grant me this one request."

To Sam's amazement, the angel appeared. "I'm here."

"Woah, woah, woah," Lisa said. "This just got a whole lot weirder. Will someone please explain to me what's going on?"

"This is the angel I told you about that wiped your memories," Sam explained. "And he's here to give them back to you."

"W-will it hurt?"

"Probably not," Sam said.

"I don't know what good this will do, but if this is what Dean would have wanted, we'll do it. He saved Ben's life and I owe him."

Castiel touched Lisa and Ben's foreheads then disappeared. Sam could tell that Lisa and Ben had successfully received their memories back. Lisa sank onto the couch, her face pale.

"This is all my fault," she said. "If I had known who he was, I would have known that it was too dangerous for all of us. He should have never come here. What was he thinking?"

"He wanted to protect Ben. It's what he does."

"And I appreciate that. But now that Crowley guy has him and it didn't seem like he would be giving him back any time soon. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find him," Sam said. "I know he said not to, but I've got no other choice. He would do the same thing in my position."

"I wish you the best of luck," Lisa said.

"Thank you," replied Sam, standing up.

"When you see Dean again, will you thank him for me?" Lisa asked.

"Of course."

Sam said goodbye to Lisa and Ben then climbed into the Impala. Ever since Crowley had taken his brother, only one thought occupied his mind: getting him back. Of course, he had a million other things to do right now, but nothing was more important than family. One way or another, he would get Dean back no matter how long it took him.


End file.
